Pink Lace and Diamonds
by ronOReds
Summary: All she left behind was the pink lace and diamonds. Can Edward ever find the girl he got locked in the bathroom with again? Or will she find him.


_**I'm backkk!! Haha. Sorry I haven't come out with anything new for a while! I had to get readjusted when I came back from London so I've been really busy! My email has been flooded so if I haven't answered your PM's or anything, send them again because I'm back in business!! Lol. This is one of my one shots, just an idea I came up with, but I hope to have another chapter story soon!! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Pink Lace and Diamonds**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I watched her two overly glossed lips move, signaling that she was talking, but for the life of me I could not get myself to listen to what she was saying. _

_Drumming my fingers on the table, I repressed a sigh of annoyance. Tanya. Why on earth did I agree to this date with her? Tanya and I had been coworkers since I graduated about a year ago, and we now worked together in the same law office-she as my secretary. For the past twelve months or so, I had managed to discreetly avoid her whenever possible, not being able to stand even the sound of her voice. _

_Tanya was the type of the girl who didn't use her hands, but her body to climb the ladder of success. Long blond hair, generous curves, and a devilish smirk had gotten her where she was, of that I was sure. Maybe it would have been wrong of me to assume, but it's not hard to come to that conclusion when you realize she never ever has anything intellectual or intelligent to say. _

"_Eddie, aren't you listening to me?"_

_I glanced back up at her, blank faced. "Hm?"_

_She scowled quietly, but then quickly covered it up with a grin. "You seem distracted tonight."_

_I cleared my throat and sat up. "Well, can you blame me? This is certainly a distracting place."_

_Indeed. Tanya had guilted me into taking her out for her birthday, claiming that she was going to be all alone- and me, with a strange mix of pity and politeness- agreed to a short quiet dinner. Apparently a short quiet dinner was not what Tanya had in mind. Since it was her birthday, I obviously allowed her to pick the place, and we ended up at…__Schway Green_.

Schway Green was the newest place in town, some kind of new and misguided fad for rich people who wanted to publicly appear as if they were doing right by the environment. The floor was covered in grass-real grass-and we had to eat on these strange burlap mats. And in order to save electricity, there were dim bulbs in every fixture, which made it nearly impossible to see anything more than two feet in front of you. Two times already the waiter had snuck up on us, catching me completely off guard.

Definitely not the place for an old fashion traditional man like me.

"Isn't it great?" Tanya gushed, as she forked some wheat grass in her mouth. "It's the new thing, I hear. They've already started a chain in LA, New York City…" She swallowed and looked past me over my shoulder. I watched as she snapped her fingers twice in the air. "Excuse me, could we get another bottle of wine? Red, please."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't really see me do it in the bad lighting. "Tanya, that will be our third bottle of wine."

She chuckled and leaned over the table, pouring out of her dress. "But it's my birthday…birthdays are a time for celebration…don't you agree?"

I ignored her comment and looked down at my watch. "One more bottle, but then I've got to get going. It's late and we both have work tomorrow."

She pouted. "You know Eddie, you're not being too nice to me. You haven't even asked me what I wish for?"

I decided to indulge her. "What do you wish for Tanya?"

A waiter approached us, an old man with a bald head. He stared at me for a long second before turning away and placing a new bottle of wine on the table.

I watched him walk away, and when I turned back a slow smirk had spread across her lips, and her gaze had traveled to my chest. She unashamedly ran her eyes all over my torso, her eyes gleaming dangerously. "Well…it would be hard to choose just one wish, but…since we met that year ago, I've always wanted to finally see that amazing chest of yours-"

A loud clash and clatter of silverware hitting dishes rang out right next to us, startling Tanya and myself.

"Oh god, Bella, now look what you've done! That thing cost a fortune!" I heard a deep male voice say.

I squinted my eyes over towards the commotion, but couldn't really see anything. After a moment or two, I turned wearily back to Tanya. She smiled, and just as she was about to open her mouth and finish her previous comment, I panicked and stood up.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." I said hastily, cutting her off.

I walked away, not knowing where I was headed, but just driven by the need to get away from my date. I bumped into a waiter, and after he pointed me in the right direction for the bathroom, I somewhat blindly walked over.

I entered the alcove, and pushed open the first door I saw. I was momentarily stunned by the bright lights-apparently they didn't use electricity saving bulbs in here-and for a second I was only able to blink, trying to catch my bearings.

I took a step forward, rubbing a hand over my face, and I heard the door shut and close behind me. I sighed in exasperation, and looked up.

"Oh my god!!" I gasped, as my body went rigid in shock, my back slamming up against the door. Standing there in front of the sink, was a woman. And she was topless.

She turned at the sound of my voice, and when she saw me, her eyes widened and she shrieked, loudly…very loudly. She grabbed a pink lacy bra from the edge of the sink , in an attempt to cover herself up.

**Bella's POV**

Schway Green.

This was the final straw. It was obvious that my fiancé didn't know me at all. If he thought for one second I would enjoy a place like this, then he had not been listening to word I said for the past five years. I looked down into my plate of hard boiled eggs and grass and shook my head in disbelief.

I looked up at Mike and watched him finish off the rest of his wine, sucking back the very last drop before immediately pouring himself a new glass. He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. "How's that new present feeling, birthday girl?"

I shrugged uncomfortably, trying not to wince. Before we came here, Mike and I had a small get together with Charlie for my birthday. And to my complete abhorrence, Mike decided to give me my gift right then and there, in front of my father. This wouldn't have mattered if it was a nice sweater, or even a new book….but it was a bra.

This wasn't just any bra. This was a pink lace contraption with glittering diamonds encrusted in all the seams. Mike just stood there as I held it up, hands on his hips, leering proudly at me, while Charlie fumed silently in his recliner. And to make matters worse, he had insisted that I wear it out to dinner. So here I was, sitting on the ground eating grass, with diamonds cutting into my skin with a man that I couldn't even stand anymore.

I searched his face, feeling something inside me snap. I couldn't take it. Mike and I had been dating since high school, and back then he had just been wonderful, so sweet and kind. I was the new kid and he had been nice to me when no one else was. But time goes on, and since we graduated, he slowly began to change.

I didn't even know the man sitting in front of me anymore. And I had been pretending for too long.

"That cost me a lot of money," he murmured, his eyes sweeping over my chest. "Those are real diamonds, you know."

I grabbed my glass of water and took a small sip, stalling, watching him start to lean forward toward me. As he was bending over, his eyes still glued on my breasts, something happened.

I watched his hand come up off the table, reaching for me, and I freaked out. Completely out of instinct, my arm flew up and swatted his hand away, effectively spilling his entire glass on wine all over my chest and down my shirt.

"Oh god, Bella, now look what you've done! That thing cost a fortune!" he yelled, as I felt the warm liquid seep down between my chest, soaking my shirt, and the bra.

I stood up and stared down at myself in shock. "Oh god," I whispered. Mike was glaring at me, his palms on the table. Just as he was about to speak, I began backing up

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. I turned on my heel and tried not to run. I was so embarrassed, but so angry at the same time. I was angry at myself mostly, for coming to this restaurant, and putting on this stupid bra, and for doing so many things that I didn't want to do just for him. _No more,_ I vowed strongly.

I accidentally bumped into a waiter, an old man with a bald head, and after mumbling a quick apology I continued on my way.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom-luckily I had seen it on the way in-and was momentarily stunned by the bright light. After closing the door and making sure it was locked, I stalked over to the sink and glared at myself in the mirror.

A surge of energy and confidence soared. Never again would I allow someone to treat me this way, and never again would I lose sight of myself and my interests. This was it. I was going to go out there and call the engagement off. I grinned evilly and yanked off my shirt, and turned on the sink water.

I placed the garment under the running tap, attempting to save one of my favorite shirts. But all I could feel as I scrubbed and washed was the diamonds from the bra cutting into my skin. I growled, hating the feeling and hating the stupid pink lace diamond bra that meant nothing.

In a moment of feminine empowerment, I pulled it off, prepared to throw it back in his face the second I walked out of this bathroom. I could slip my shirt back on and no one would even notice because it was so dark. That would really show him! That would-

"Oh my god!"

I heard the shout, and I heard a slam, but I was so lost in my inner ranting that it took me about two seconds to register that there was indeed another person in the bathroom with me. So when I looked up and saw a man pressed against the bathroom door in shock, my stomach flipped immediately…and I screamed.

Snatching the bra off the edge of sink, I pressed it up against my chest to attempt to cover myself up. But it hardly helped because I was literally trembling with surprise and embarrassment.

I could tell he was in absolute shock, his eyes blinked furiously at me before spinning around, one hand covering his face as he fumbled to find the door knob.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at him, my voice echoing off the walls.

"I'm trying!" he answered back, as he continuously yanked at the door with all his might.

"Unlock it!" I shrieked.

"I DID!" he screamed back. I watched him twist and turn the knob, and the lock, but it wasn't working.

After about a minute of futile and frantic pulls, it was obvious that we were locked in. Even I could admit that. But the poor man just kept yanking and pulling, not wanting to give up.

After a couple more moments, and once my heart stopped pounding so violently, I took a deep breath. "Erm...I think we're locked in"

With one last useless tug, I heard him sigh loudly and slam his fist lightly on the door. His back was facing me, and I knew instantly that he was going to respect my privacy and not turn around.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice muffled. "I didn't know this was the ladies room. It was really dark…I couldn't see the sign. I'm so sorry, I truly am."

I licked my dry lips nervously and began to ramble. "It's…okay. It's probably not even your fault…It's so dark out there…and you know what, who even knows if there even is a sign? I was actually surprised that there was a toilet in here instead of a bush…"

He laughed at that, softly but earnestly. And the sound of it made me smile and relax, calming me down further. After glancing up at him once, I reached down to grab my wet shirt from the floor. I hastily pulled it over my head and returned to my spot against the wall.

"You can….turn around now," I offered politely, sure that my face was bright red. "It's safe."

I saw his whole body stiffen, and I watched as he tensed his fists before he slowly tuned to face me.

My heart jumped in my chest as I met his gaze.

**Edward's POV**

I inhaled sharply through my mouth, clenching my fists. There was only one image flashing through my head right now, and I was afraid if I turned around, all I would see would be the beautiful half naked woman standing by the sink.

But not wanting to seem as if there was a problem, I forced myself to turn and meet her eyes, making sure that I stayed as close to the door as possible. I definitely didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable than she probably already was.

I looked at her for the second time, letting out a deep breath. I forced a smile on my face, ignoring the way her beauty had stunned me more than the bright lights originally had. Her smoldering brown eyes met mine, and I saw them widen before she quickly looked away.

"I have no idea what's wrong with the door," I stated lamely, attempting to cover up the fact that I was basically rendered speechless and had no idea what to do.

"I could have sworn I had locked it…" she said with a sigh, shaking her head "I guess I was just in a hurry…"

"Yeah…it was open," I said. I inwardly cursed myself again at my inability to say something more substantial. But maybe it wasn't all my fault…it's not like I had ever been in a situation like this before.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between us before she turned and looked at me. I felt like her eyes were pinning me against the wall. "Stupid door," she mumbled. "Stupid bathroom, stupid grass. I hate this place."

We both just stood around for a moment, two strangers not knowing what to say as they tried not to look at each other.

"Me too," I finally agreed.

A faint smile lit her face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's sort of…ridiculous." I waved my hand in a general sweep of the area. "It certainly wasn't my choice to come here tonight. I have never even heard of something like this."

"I'm here for my birthday dinner," she said, shrugging.

I marveled at the coincidence of her and Tanya having a birthday on the same day.

"Happy Birthday," I smiled.

She laughed without humor, "Thanks."

My senses picked up that something was wrong, but it's not as if I could ask her. I didn't even know her. So I just kept sneaking glances, trying the door knob every now and then and seeing if it would budge.

"Aren't you going to ask me the obvious question now," she said a couple moments later, looking up at me, her cheeks pooling with a lovely pink blush.

"What question is that?"

"Why I was in here well…topless."

She looked down at her shirt as she said it, and I forced my eyes to stay locked on her face. It was not without effort. The memory of her body was etched into my memory and not looking at her was truly a fight of my baser instincts.

"I've never been in a ladies room before…I don't know what you women…do in here…" I said.

She laughed loudly. "I spilled wine…on my shirt. Well actually it wasn't me who spilled it…it was my fiancé, and all he cared about was the fact that I had ruined his stupid bra…and yeah, I have no idea why I just told you that."

She chuckled nervously and tossed the aforementioned garment against the wall and it dropped on the floor between us. I looked at it momentarily, deciding it was nice enough, but way too flashy for my tastes. But it seemed like something a girl would like.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess. But he should know that it's not me by now," she continued. "That I wouldn't like something like that. I'm not the glitzy type of girl." She waved her hands in front of her.

I took in her words as my eyes traveled over her face, surprised but intrigued at her honesty. I was a lawyer, and I knew the truth when I saw it. And I could read people better than most. I could see a sense of sadness etched deep into her eyes, and I could also see the bout of anger that was brimming on the surface.

I watched her reach over and put her hands under the tap, attempting to once again get out the big red wine stain that covered the front of her shirt.

I couldn't help myself this time, I was a male after all, and my gaze traveled the length of her body, feeling something inside me shift and lock in adoration.

She was the only thing I had seen in this restaurant so far that I liked.

When my eyes reached her shoulder, I saw a small pooling of blood. Without thinking, I took two strides toward her, making her jump slightly in shock. I smiled apologetically.

Since I was younger, I've always had a deep protective instinct when it came to women, and the fact that I didn't know her didn't really make a difference.

"You're bleeding," I whispered, looking down to observe the small damp spot.

I grabbed a paper towel out of the holder, and ran it under the tap. She watched me do this, and we were both quiet, but the crackling awkward tension in the air had come back.

I reached out to her, and she seemed as if she were about to protest and stop me, but she relaxed when I began to gently wipe the area of skin.

She was soft beneath my fingertips, and I resisted the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. I could never do that. Especially with someone I didn't even know anything about. I hadn't been brought up that way. So I tightened the reins on my treacherous thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand.

"The diamonds were cutting into my skin," she told me.

I dragged in a breath, and when the spot was finally clean, I quelled the desire to kiss the area. I don't know what it was, but it was like this bathroom was trapping some sort of energy, or some sort imbalance that was throwing me off guard. She was stifling me. Maybe it was the situation, or maybe it was her. I didn't know.

We both heard the door unlock at the same time. The bald waiter poked his head in, smiling. "Sorry about that, something must be wrong with the locks," he said. "We heard your pounding but I must have misplaced the main key last time because we had to go all the way to the back and get the spare.."

Bella flushed and moved away from me. She only turned back once, her face blank as she waved quickly then hurried past the waiter and back into the dark dining room.

"Thanks," I said. "For opening the door."

Just as I was about to leave, I saw the pink lace diamond bra on the floor.

**Two Weeks Later**

I slammed my folder shut and leaned back in my chair. "Case closed," I sighed.

I had just put the finishing touches on one of my larger cases, and it felt good to finally be finished. Just in time for lunch too, I thought, reaching into my side drawer for a couple dollars. Just as I was about to get up and head toward the cafeteria, my phone rang.

Sighing, I debated for a second about not picking up, but in the end, work ethic won out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie."

I clenched my teeth. Tanya had been worse than ever these past two weeks since our date. Which hardly was even a date, since I basically scrambled for the exit the second I came back from the bathroom.

"What is it Tanya?"

"You have a walk in. Should I tell them you're going to lunch? I know you usually go around this time, so I was thinking that I would take my break and-"

"Send them in," I responded instantly. The last thing I wanted was another lunch with Tanya.

I could hear her pouting over the phone. "Fine."

I sat back down and spun around in my chair, gathering together a new sheet and a fresh pen to take notes. Hopefully this couple wouldn't take long and I could still have time to get something to eat afterwards.

I heard a knock. "Come in!" I shouted.

I spun back around in my chair, and my stomach instantly twisted into a sharp stinging ball.

My hands stilled as I watched the girl from the bathroom walk into my office. The girl that had been on my mind almost constantly for the past two weeks. The girl whose image was burned into my brain, and the girl whose pink lace diamond bra was sitting in my top drawer.

She didn't notice me yet because she was silently arguing with the man beside her, so I had a moment to observe her. I saw the fierce fire in her brown eyes, and gone was sadness that I had seen before. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered.

When she finally did look up, her jaw dropped and her hand flew silently to her face, stopping her short just a few feet into the room.

The man with her plopped into one of the chairs in front of my desk, unaware of what was going on around him. "Mike Newton," he said, holding out his hand.

Getting a hold of myself I stood up and shook his hand. "Edward Cullen."

Mike turned back around and stared at the woman who was still frozen in the doorway. "Bella, what's the problem?" he snapped. He turned back around to face me and gave me a look that I did not return.

_Bella, _I mused. I had been going over a million names in my head, wondering what hers was, and nothing had seemed right. But Bella fit her perfectly.

I watched as she took a deep breath and lifted her chin as she walked over to the second chair, sitting down and unable to meet my gaze.

"What can I do for you?" I asked in my most professional voice.

"I need you to put her in her place," Mike answered snidely. "Bella here just called off our engagment, and now she is trying to get out of paying me my 2,000."

Bella barked out a laugh. "I've already told him a million times that I lost that stupid bra."

I uncapped my pen, trying to ignore my suddenly racing heart. "What is the 2,000 dollars from Mr. Newton?"

"Diamonds," he snapped. "Diamonds that she lost the day I gave them to her."

It felt like a big fist was squeezing and clamping my insides.

"I'm going to need more details than that."

Mike grinned evilly. "I gave her about two grand worth of diamonds that she lost not a mere hour after she got them. Given the circumstances, I think she should reimburse me for them! Who knows if she's hiding them somewhere, ready to sell them first chance she gets!"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me. "We're here for legal advice, Mr. Cullen. The diamonds he gave me were a gift, and we didn't sign any agreement, so therefore I should be able to do with them as a I please. And that is only if I still had them, which I don't!"

Mike gave me another knowing look, as if to say, _Women_, but I once again ignored him.

"Well, I can give you a cut and dry answer, here and now." I said.

Mike sat back in his chair, his face smug.

I leaned back, pressing my fingertips together and trying not to smile. "In this particular situation, Bella is right. The diamonds were a gift, you said so yourself, so therefore they are hers. She doesn't owe you any money Mr. Newton."

His mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" He stood up angrily and began pacing, heading towards Bella. "That is so unfair! If I hear you've still got them, and you're planning on selling them! You will regret it woman! I swear I will-"

I slammed my folder down loudly on my desk, but made my face outwardly calm. "My office is not the place to be tossing around threats, Sir."

He opened his mouth, then thought better of it because he snapped his jaw closed and scowled, running his hands through his hair. "Fine."

He gave Bella one more menacing glare before turning around. He stormed out the office, almost tripping on Tanya who was eavesdropping on the way out. Once the door was shut again, my eyes met with Bella's.

"Are you alright?" I asked, but she seemed distracted as she stared at me.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said in disbelief. "I had no idea! I was so surprised when I walked in and saw you sitting behind that desk!"

"We seem to get trapped in pretty bizarre situations don't we," I agreed, walking to my chair.

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, we both have to admit that this time it's a little bit different."

I grinned, reaching into my desk. My fingers wrapped around the soft lace of her bra, and without warning I tossed it onto the desk. The diamonds sparkled under the light of my desk lamp. She gasped and clutched the sides of her chair.

"Not too much different," I said, going towards her.

**Tanya's POV**

They had been in there for over twenty minutes, I thought angrily as I stared at Edward's closed office door in disdain.

I threw my nail file onto my desk and crossed my arms over my chest. What could they be talking about for so long? And I knew they were no longer discussing the case because every two or three minutes I would hear laughing.

Just as I was about to get up and try and listen at the door, I heard the lock click and the door open. However, I was not prepared for what walked out.

It was Edward, and his shirt was off, showing his gorgeous chest that I had wanted to see for so long…but the effect was totally ruined, because the brown haired girl was holding his hand, and all she was wearing was a pink - are those diamonds?! - encrusted bra.

They barely noticed me as they ran past toward the elevator, but at the last minute, Edward turned back toward me.

He whispered something in the woman's ear and she laughed in response, barely sparing me a glance before she ran her fingers over the tight muscles on his arm.

"Hey Tanya," said Edward, as he stepped into the elevator. "It looks like you finally got your birthday wish."

And the last thing I saw as the doors shut, locking them in, was the sparkle of that woman's pink lace bra.


End file.
